


Lightning and Thunder

by Cody_Guli



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Battle, Cody Guli, Fanfiction, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fire Emblem Three Houses - Freeform, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_Guli/pseuds/Cody_Guli
Summary: A fanfic celebrating Shamir and Catherine's arrival into FEH! Having completed a mission on behalf of Lady Rhea, Catherine and Shamir come face to face with a sudden attack. Rated T for reasons.





	Lightning and Thunder

_Today has been beyond exhausting, but honestly I think I'm ready to get back into the writing mood. Admittedly, in the time I've been away I STILL have not started on my book (embarrassing I know). However I WILL get a headstart on it very soon. In the meantime, enjoy a little Catherine and Shamir fanfic to celebrate the two getting into Fire Emblem Heroes!_  
_And as always if you enjoy my content, don't forget to leave a review and be sure to check out my Twitter page (codyguliwriting)! P.S. there's a Discord link on there if you want to join the server ;)_  
_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

In the calm and quiet dark of night came a rustle and creak amongst the trees of the forest. A lone figure was maneuvering swiftly from branch to branch, in quite a hurry for some reason or another. The figure's panting grew more and more pronounced as their pace grew faster and faster, the rustle of the leaves now growing more audible with each step until suddenly, they slowed down to a complete stop just before a small clearing.

The figure was none other than Shamir, who was chasing after a rebel in league with the Adrestian Empire. Since the fall of Garreg Mach almost two years ago, many of those who stood by Lady Rhea and the Church of Seiros went their separate ways. Many went into hiding, while others stood tall and vowed to chase after the Archbishop's top target: the Flame Emperor, or as she was more formally called: Lady Edelgard.

Shamir wiped the sweat from her brow and flipped her indigo hair back as she waited for her target to appear. She didn't have to wait long; there, stumbling into the moonlight bathed clearing, was a young man dressed in the armor and colors of the Adrestian Empire. He knelt over to catch his breath, a sign that he had been running for a considerable distance and was out of breath, as Shamir could tell. She slowly pulled an arrow from her quiver and lined up a shot directly for his back, taking a deep breath as the butt of the arrow pushed the drawstring backwards towards her face. But before she could release the arrow from her grip, a spear of lightning shot out from the other side of the forest and pierced the rebel's armor. He howled in pain and collapsed, horrified and dead, to the forest floor. Shamir didn't flinch at this, but sighed heavily and shook her head in disbelief as another woman clad in a white swordmaster's uniform appeared. Of course it would be Catherine, Shamir thought to herself. She dropped down from the tree branch and rendezvoused with her companion in the clearing.  
"I had the shot you know," Shamir sneered, flaring her nostrils at the word 'shot'.

Catherine let out a soft chuckle. "For one of the best archers in Fódlan, you sure do take your sweet time lining up a shot. Besides, nothing gets the job done quicker than a blade." Typical sword fighters, Shamir thought to herself.

"Well, I think it's about time we head back and tell Lady Rhea the news," Shamir said, stretching her arms and legs.

"Ah come on, Shamir. Why not spend some time relaxing under the stars? After all, it's a beautiful night tonight, wouldn't you agree?"

"Sure, if you insist."

Catherine frowned. "You never like to enjoy the simple things in life, do you?"

"Cath, you know damn well that Lady Rhea is counting on both you and I to oust these Adrestrian spies, not spend our time moon gazing. It's been like this since the Professor's disappearance and the destruction of the monastery."

"Yeah...the Professor…" Those two words brought a frown to Catherine's face. Following the disappearance of Professor Byleth two years ago, both her and Shamir swore they would take down anybody who would dare cross the Archbishop or side with the Empire, whether it be spies, fanatics, or otherwise. She missed the Professor badly, as did many others from the monastery.

Shamir sighed. "Sorry, I know it's a sore subject to bring him up, but we have a job to do Cath."

"I know...it's just...in the time I've come to know him, he's been an outstanding teacher and an outstanding fighter, just like his father Jeralt before him. To lose him like we did…"

Before she could finish her response, there was another rustle in the trees and both ladies readied themselves, weapons drawn. From the shadows came a long haired individual clad in robes, slowly clapping with a wily grin on his face. It was Lord Volkhard von Arundel. He chuckled menacingly as Adrestrian soldiers suddenly circled the two women.

"Well, well, well," Lord Arundel snickered in an oily voice. "If it isn't Lady Rhea's obedient little pet and sole wielder of the Thunderbrand...and her partner-in-crime as well. My, what a splendid treat for me. Two birds, one stone...who would have guessed that my luck would come around?"  
"Arundel," Catherine hissed. "I see you're still sending your spies on the Archbishop." She gestured towards the dead body at her feet. "You know what I do to your kind and how easy I can do it too. The least you can do now is surrender."

"Surrender? Me? Look around you, wench. You're surrounded on all sides by hordes of soldiers looking to spill your blood, and you're telling me to surrender? Do you honestly think in that thick skull of yours that you two can take on these numbers?"

"I don't think. I know."

"I could snap my fingers, and all these men will take that ugly head of yours and run their blades through it-"

"Then I suggest they try," Shamir cut in, obviously annoyed with all the chatter. Lord Arundel gritted his teeth impatiently and snapped his fingers together.

The soldiers surrounding the two women slowly advanced, then suddenly charged towards them. Lord Arundel smiled, thinking that he had won. However, Catherine and Shamir showed no signs of worry or fear. In the blink of an eye, a wave of the soldiers fell backwards as Catherine used her relic weapon to cut through them. The cries of pain and anguish forced the smile off Lord Arundel's face and replaced it with a look of anger and shock. The rest of the soldiers remained unfazed however and continued to charge. Without hesitation, Shamir spun around, the arrow from before still readied, and took a shot at one group. A direct hit into one soldier froze the group in place, long enough for Catherine to cast another streak of thunder into them and send them flying backwards. Having seen enough, Lord Arundel quickly snuck back into the shadows as the remaining soldiers fought as hard as they could against the two Knights of Seiros. One such enemy began twisting and twirling his blades in a showoff-type fashion towards Shamir, bellowing a war cry as he did, before she scoffed and nailed a direct hit into his chest, killing him.

The bloodshed didn't last much longer, and when the fighting was said and done both women sheathed their weapons. Catherine sighed, catching her breath and laughing triumphantly.

"That wasn't half bad, wasn't it Shamir? Just goes to show that nobody can take us down!" A pause. "Shamir?" The indigo-haired archer was not paying attention to Catherine's celebrating. Instead, Shamir turned to her and said, "Arundel's gone. He must have retreated when the battle turned ugly." Catherine shook her head unhappily and stepped over the dead bodies to get to her friend.

"Let's not worry about Lord Arundel now. What matters is that our job here is finished. Our original job, that is," Catherine spoke in a calming tone. Shamir flipped her hair back again, looking over at the corpses strewn around the clearing. So much for a quick and easy job, she thought to herself as she began to walk back towards the trees. "Since there's nothing more that we can do here," Shamir replied, "then I suppose we should start heading back."

"Yeah. Let's," Catherine replied solemnly.

"You're still thinking about earlier, aren't you?"

Catherine nodded. She watched as Shamir walked over to her and gave her a pat on her shoulder and a rare smile. After a brief moment of silence, Shamir leapt into the shadows of the forest once more. Catherine looked up at the starlit night sky and smiled. "Professor," she murmured to herself, "wherever you are, if you're still alive, I hope you were watching. We won't let you or Lady Rhea down. Not now, not ever." She took a moment to steel her feelings and breathe before dashing off into the shadows after Shamir.

* * *

_Again, since I haven't written in God knows how long, my writing style may still be a bit stale. But I promise that once I get back into the swing of things, watch out, because I'm gonna be coming in hot like the bus from Speed. And again, don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed this fanfic and be sure to check out my Twitter account (codyguliwriting)! I'll begin writing the next part of my Journal of Renault series soon, so stay tuned!_


End file.
